disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GeCe
|} GeCe (G'/unther i C/'eCe)- romantyczna relacja pomiędzy CeCe Jones i Guntherem Hessenhefferem. Gunther i CeCe są obecnie nieprzyjaciółmi, choć Gunther wskazuje oznaki sympatii CeCe, a CeCe wskazuje oznaki lubienia go, np. gdy ciągle patrzą na siebie i się uśmiechają. Wielu fanów mogą zobaczyć wielki potencjał w tej relacji. Rocky w odcinku Hot Mess It Up zmusiła CeCe do pójścia na bal z Guntherem, ponieważ podsłuchały, że odjeżdża do kraju i CeCe myśli, że to jej wina. W odcinku Fałszywa prawda krajowy program TV twierdzi, że Gunther podoba się CeCe. A w odcinku Niespodzianki rządzą Gunther zabrał CeCe na pogrzeb, bo twierdził, że nie ma kogo zabrać, bo Tinka wyjechała. Inne nazwy * Cunther (C'/eCe + G/'unther)prawo|250px * GuCe (Gu/nther + Ce/'Ce') * Cether (Ce/Ce + Gun/'ther') * GunCe (Gun/ther + Ce/'Ce') * Centher (Ce/Ce + Gu/'nther') * CeGunther (Ce/Ce + Gunther) Rywalizujące relacje * Runther (Rocky Blue & Gunther Hessenheffer) * DeCe (Deuce Martinez & CeCe Jones) * Cy (CeCe Jones & Ty Blue) Opinia CeCe o Guntherze CeCe często myśli, że dzieje i ubrania Gunthera są nienormalne. Kiedyś próbowała nakłonić go do deportowania (Hot Mess It Up). Błędnie też myślała, że Gunther miał opuścić kraj z powodu tej złej rady (a tak naprawdę było to do jego kuzyna) i CeCe czuła się przez to winna. prawo|250pxW odcinku Vatalihootsit It Up bo tradycyjne święto wymagało, by prawić komplementy wrogom, ona mówi mu, że ma ładną koszulę. W odcinku Taneczna aukcja CeCe mówi, że jest miły i opiekuńczy. W odcinku Fałszywa prawda jest ona pozornie obrzydzona po tym, gdy telewizyjne show twierdziło, że jej podoba się Gunther. W odcinku Taniec rządzi w Japonii, kiedy Tinka miała być deportowana to Gunther był zdenerwowany, a CeCe wyskoczyła i chroni ich, pokazując, że dba o Gunthera. Opinia Gunthera o CeCe Gunther często naśmiewa się z CeCe, tj. dogryzanie nt. jej grzywki lub jej tańczenia. W odcinku Hot Mess It Up jest to najpierw podejrzane, że CeCe pierw go odrzuca, a potem go akceptuje. On wydaje się być szczęśliwy, podczas dnia, dając CeCe przydomek "małe ciasteczko", kupując jej ciasteczko i nazywając ją przyszłą "Pani Hessenheffer". prawo|250pxPóźniej, w czasie ich wolnego tańca, stwierdza on, że się wspaniale bawi. W odcinku Dzień dobry, Chicago komplementuje CeCe kiedy tańczyli, gdy CeCe mówi "Kurczę, dobry jesteś", a on mówi "Dlatego, że mam dobrą partnerkę". W odcinku Fałszywa prawda nie wydaje się być oburzony, po tym, gdy telewizyjne show twierdziło, że CeCe jest w nim zakochana. On flirtuje z nią kładąc rękę na ramieniu, próbując ją nakarmić ciasteczkiem, natryskiwaniem sprejem swoje usta, który był próbą całowania CeCe i mówi jej, że kocha to, że jest tak niedostępna. W odcinku Niespodzianki rządzą zaprasza CeCe na pogrzeb swojego listonosza, twierdząc, że Tinka wyjechała, a wszyscy inni jego przyjaciele byli zajęci. Później także nazywa CeCe jego przyjaciółką. Również on idzie na jej przyjęcie urodzinowe. Podobieństwa * Obydwoje tańczą w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * Obydwoje uczęszczają do Liceum Johna Hughesa. * Obydwoje są zakochani w modelowaniu. * Obydwoje są zakochani w tańcu. * Obydwoje czasami są niegrzeczni do ludzi. * Obydwoje myślą, że są najlepszymi tancerzami. * Obydwoje dbają o siebie. * Obydwoje kochają siebie. * Obydwoje zostali wybrani jako tancerze do Dzień Dobry, Chicago. * Obydwoje mają taką samą pasję - zostać tancerzami. Momenty GeCe Sezon 1 Start It Up * Podczas, gdy Tinka mówi do Rocky i CeCe o Taniec rządzi w Chicago CeCe i Gunther patrzeli bezpośrednio na siebie. * CeCe powtarza co [Gunther powiedział wcześniej, nawet naśladując jego akcent i działania. * Podczas części, gdy Gunther i Tinka przychodzą to CeCe i Gunther głównie tylko patrzą na siebie i razem rozmawiają. * Gdy Gunther i Tinka podchodzą do CeCe i Rocky i mówią im, że są przesłuchania do Taniec rządzi w Chicago, a CeCe i Rocky przegrają to CeCe wydaje się być bardziej tym dotknięta niż Rocky. * Gunther i CeCe tańczyli obok siebie. * Gunther spojrzał na CeCe wiele razy jak tańczyli. * Kiedy CeCe miała przesłuchanie, wydawałoby się, że Gunther nie może się doczekać jej tańca. * Gunther wpatrywał się na CeCe, jak przyszła na scenę. * Kiedy CeCe uciekła, Gunther patrzył na nią. Meatball It Up * CeCe zapytała Gunthera i Tinkę co oni zrobią z pieniędzy, które dostali. * Gunther odpowiedział na pytanie CeCe, mówiąc, że będą robić to co zawsze czyli kupować złote buty i ekstrawaganckie spodnie. * CeCe zatrudniła Gunthera i Tinkę jako opiekunów dla Flynna. Give It Up * Gunther tańczy naprzeciwko CeCe, ewentualnie starając jej zaimponować. * Gunther (i Tinka) tańczyli w trakcie przerwy, być może by zaimponować CeCe. Kick It Up * Gunther i CeCe mają krótką rozmowę o tym, która gwiazda będzie tym razem gościem. Gunther mówi, że to będzie Justin Bieber, ale CeCe mówi mu: ". Zawsze mówicie, że to Justin Bieber, ale to nigdy nie będzie Justin Bieber". * CeCe dowiedziała się czegoś o przyjaźni Gunthera ( i Tinki). Age It Up * CeCe i Gunther mieli pseudonim w tym odcinku. * CeCe nazwała siebie "Krystal McKocica", a Gunther nazwał siebie "G". Hook It Up * CeCe i Gunther wpadają na siebie. * CeCe ma bluzę ze swoim imieniem, tak jak Gunther (i Tinka). Show It Up * CeCe wraz z Rocky proszą Gunther i Tinkę, żeby do nich dołączy i razem pokonali Candy i Randy. * Kiedy Gunther i Tinka dołączyli do Randy i Candy, CeCe poczuła się zdradzona. Hot Mess It Up * CeCe prosi Gunthera do tańca, a on przyjmuje. prawo * Kiedy tańczyli razem, Gunther, wykorzystuje swoją marionetkę "Mały Gunther" i powiedział, że się wspaniale bawi i również użył tej marionetki do pocałowania w policzek CeCe. * Kiedy Gunther i Tinka mówią, że Poreotics to maszyny to CeCe się zgadza. * Na początku, CeCe stała bliżej Gunthera (i Tinki) niż Rocky. * Gunther kupił CeCe ciasteczko. * CeCe czuje się naprawdę winna, myśląc, że Gunther wyjeżdża z jej powodu. * Gunther i CeCe mieli pasujące stroje podczas tańca. * CeCe była szczęśliwa, gdy Gunther powiedział, że jest najlepszą tancerką w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * Gunther zrywa z nią (chociaż i tak nigdy nie byli razem), a CeCe wydaje się być naprawdę zdenerwowana. * Gunther i CeCe to chłopak i dziewczyna (jednak CeCe udawała się być jego dziewczyną). CeCe nazywała siebie "dziewczyną Gunthera" w odcinku. prawo * Gunther nazywa ją swoją żonę i mówi, że chce ją poślubić. * Kiedy CeCe próbowała uciec od tańca, podniósł ją i połaskotał. * Gunther przytulił CeCe. * Kiedy CeCe mówi "Hello, Baybee!" do Gunthera to ona kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu. * CeCe nazywa siebie "dziewczyną Gunthera" w tym odcinku. * Po tym, gdy Gunther mówi, że jest najlepszą tancerką w Taniec rządzi w Chicago to ona nazywa go słodkim. * CeCe była wyraźnie rozczarowana, gdy Gunther z nią zerwał. * Gunther dał CeCe przydomek "małe ciasteczko". * Kiedy CeCe i Gunther siedzą razem na zewnątrz budynku to wyglądają jakby się uśmiechali do siebie. Vatalihootsit It Up * CeCe mówi Guntherowi, że ma często ładne koszulki. * Kiedy CeCe i Rocky przyszli, Gunther pociągnął CeCe za rękę. * Na początku odcinka, kiedy CeCe chciała być Jabbawockee i Rocky ją zdemaskowała, to z rogu można zobaczyć, że Gunther patrzył na CeCe. * Przy stole Gunther i CeCe siedzieli blisko siebie. * CeCe powiedziała komplement Guntherowi, a nie Tince. * Gunther spojrzał zaszczycony i bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy CeCe mu pogratulowała. * Gunther delikatnie dotknął ramienia CeCe, gdy są przy stole. * CeCe spojrzała zdenerwowana, gdy Gunther powiedział komplement Rocky. * CeCe nazywa Gunthera (i Tinkę) przyjaciółmi. * Kiedy CeCe nazywa Gunthera przyjacielem to ona delikatnie dotknęła jego dłoni. Model It Up * Gunther czyta e-maile od CeCe i stanął obok niej, kiedy zdjęcie zostało zrobione. prawo * Kiedy wszyscy klaskali, Gunther i CeCe uśmiechnęli się do siebie. * Kiedy Gary skończył przemawiać to Gunther i CeCe odeszli razem. * Kiedy Gary skończył przemawiać to Gunther i CeCe poszli w tym samym kierunku. * Kiedy Gary skończył przemawiać to Gunther i CeCe rozmawiali ze sobą. * Gdy Gunther naśladował panterę to CeCe spojrzała w tym samym kierunku i uśmiechnęła się. Break It Up * Na początku odcinka Gunther i Tinka dali swoje tekturowe wersje, żeby CeCe i Rocky nie tęskniły. * Gunther umieścił swoją teksturową wersję blisko CeCe. prawo * Gunther i CeCe patrzą na siebie, a czasem nawet się uśmiechają. * Gunther i CeCe razem pomogli Rocky, gdy bolała ją noga. * Na początku ognisku zdają się patrzeć na siebie nawzajem. * Gunther (i Tinka) zgodzili się opiekować Flynna, natomiast oni brali Rocky do szpitala. Może to dlatego, że Flynn to młodszy brat CeCe. Sezon 2 Terapie rządzą * Gunther i CeCe spojrzeli na siebie parę razy w ostatnim tańcu. * Czasami Gunther i CeCe tańczyli obok siebie i jednocześnie się uśmiechając do siebie. * Podczas ostatniego tańca stroje CeCe i Gunthera były dopasowane. Taniec rządzi w L.A. * Na początku, Gunther i CeCe byli jedynymi, którzy rozmawiali z Garym. * Przez większość odcinka, Gunther głównie rozmawiał o CeCe. * Gunther pomógł Georgii znaleźć CeCe. * Gunther uśmiechnął się do CeCe podczas śpiewania piosenki. * CeCe wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, gdy Gunther powiedział Georgii, żeby wykopała ją z Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * Gunther (i Tinka) włamali się do domu CeCe. * Gunther i CeCe zarówno zostali ukarani przez Georgię. Taneczna aukcja * Gunther i Tinka dali CeCe i Rocky pieniądze, których potrzebują, aby pomóc pannie Nancy. * CeCe i Gunther mieli na sobie zarówno koszulki w paski. * Kiedy Gunther powiedział "Hello Bay-Bee", patrzył na CeCe. * Kiedy CeCe i Rocky się boją to CeCe trzyma CeCe mocniej. * W pewien sposób wygląda jakby Gunther tulił CeCe. * Gunther i CeCe trzymają się mocno za ręce i stoją bardzo blisko siebie. * Gdy Gunther powiedział "Hello, Baybee!" to patrzył na CeCe. Dzień dobry, Chicago * Gary wybiera CeCe i Gunthera, by razem zatańczyli. * Gunther nie chce powtarzać przekleństwa, które powiedziała Tinka przed CeCe (i Rocky) prawo * Gunther nazywa CeCe młodą damą. * Podczas tańca uśmiechają się do siebie. * Guntherowi nie przeszkadza, że tańczył z CeCe. * Kiedy Gary wzywa Gunthera i CeCe do siebie, by z nimi porozmawiać, można zobaczyć, że Gunther i CeCe patrzą na siebie i podają sobie ręce. * Gunther wydawał się być zdenerwowany, gdy CeCe poszła przytulić Rocky. * Gary daje Guntherowi i CeCe Taniec Spotlight. * CeCe mówi, że ma zamiar "zabić" Gunthera. kiedy przebywa w zamkniętej przebieralni. * CeCe wydaje się być zdenerwowana, gdy dowiedziała się, że Gunther pomógł Tince zamknąć ją w przebieralni. * CeCe wydaje się być zdenerwowany, gdy dowiedziała się, że Gunther pomógł Tince zamknąć ją w garderobie. * Gdy Gunther i Tinka rozmawiają z CeCe i Rocky z okna zamkniętej garderoby to Gunther mrugnął do CeCe. Sąd nastolatków * CeCe i Gunther patrzą na siebie bezpośrednio w oczy w jednej scenie. * Gunther stale się patrzy na CeCe. * Gunther dokuczał CeCe nt. grzywce, a mówi się, gdy chłopak dokucza dziewczynie, to znaczy, że ją lubi. * Gunther i CeCe nie rozumie większość tego, co mówi sędzia. * Podczas retrospekcji Rocky z dnia, kiedy CeCe i Rocky tańczyły na przyjęciu urodzinowym Klausa, Gunther wyglądał jakby patrzył na CeCe przez większość czasu. * CeCe (i Rocky) zgodzili się tańczyć na imprezie Klausa organizowanej przez Gunthera i Tinkę. Kto to zrobił? prawo|240px * Gunther powiedział, że będzie chronił dziewczęta, w tym oczywiście CeCe. * Kiedy wskazali na Gary'ego, Gunther i CeCe stali bardzo blisko siebie. * CeCe wygląda najbardziej niedowierzanie, kiedy Gunther ucieka krzycząc po tym, gdy mówił, że będzie chronił dziewczyny. * W wielu częściach tego odcinka Gunther i CeCe są naprawdę blisko. * Po tańcu, CeCe i Gunther stoją bardzo blisko siebie. Protest rządzi * Kiedy CeCe krzyczy to Gunther patrzy na nią. * Zarówno CeCe jak i Gunther przyłączyli się do protestu przeciwko mundurkom. * Kiedy Gunther i Tinka powiedział, że zbudowali dom, CeCe miała wielki uśmiech na twarzy. * Początkowo Gunther i CeCe nie chcą nosić mundurków. * Gunther i CeCe stanęli obok siebie kilka razy podczas protestu. * Na końcu odcinka Gunther nazywa CeCe (i Rocky) "Baybee". Fałszywa prawda * Gdy Gunther pcha CeCe i Rocky ze stołu to Gunther uśmiecha się do CeCe.prawo|250px * Kiedy CeCe kładzie rękę na ramieniu i barku Gunthera to uśmiechnął się. * Gunther kładzie rękę na CeCe. * Gunther użył spreju, co sugeruje, że chciał się pocałować z CeCe. * Gunther mówi CeCe, że kocha to, że jest taka niedostępna. * Jak Gunther kładł rękę na CeCe, była uśmiechnięta. * Gunther nazwał osobiście CeCe "baybee". * Gunther wydawał się być szczęśliwy, gdy został sam na sam z CeCe. * Gunther patrzył na CeCe, gdy przesiada Rocky bliżej Gunthera. * Kiedy CeCe i Gunther zostali sami, ona siedzi obok niego, choć by mogła usiąść gdzie indziej. * Kiedy CeCe mówi, że go nie kocha, a on jej nie wierzy i dalej z nią flirtuje. * Gunther kładzie rękę na oparciu kanapy, bliżej jej. * Gunther mówi CeCe, że "kamera nie kłamie". * CeCe twierdzi, że była zakochana w marynarce Gunthera, czyli ona myśli, że Gunther ma ładne ubrania. * Ten odcinek pokazuje, że Gunther może być zakochany w CeCe. * Ten odcinek pokazuje, że CeCe może być zakochana w Guntherze. Rock and Roll rządzi * Gdy Flynn mówi do wszystkich w studio, Gunther i CeCe siedzą bardzo blisko siebie. * Kiedy babcia Wilde miała opowiedzieć historię to w pewnym momencie wygląda tak choćby Gunther i CeCe patrzyli na siebie. * Gunther i CeCe zarówno krzyknęli "Flynn!" na końcu. * Gunther i CeCe zarówno lubią historię babci Wilde. * Gunther i CeCe zarówno jedzą popcorn. * Kiedy babcia Wilde miała opowiedzieć ostatnią część historii to Gunther pochylił się do CeCe. Piżamowa impreza * Na początku odcinka, gdy Gunther zapytał "Jakie jest hasło?", patrzył głównie na CeCe. * Gunther i CeCe patrzą wiele razy na siebie podczas pierwszego tańca. * Kiedy CeCe powiedziała Guntherowi, że nie został zaproszony na pidżama party, wyglądał jakby go to bolało. * Gdy Gunther zrobił dziurę w zamrażalniku, zarówno CeCe i Gunther poszli uspokoić swoje rodzeństwem. * CeCe była chętna do rozmowy o chłopcach na pidżama party. Może chciała porozmawiać o Guntherze. Niespodzianki rządzą * Gunther zaprosił CeCe na pogrzeb swojego listonosza, twierdząc, że Tinka wyjechała, a reszta z jego przyjaciół była zajęta. Co było kłamstwem, bo Gunther nie ma żadnych przyjaciół oprócz Ty'a, więc zapytał CeCe czy z nim pójdzie, gdy mógł o to spytać Ty'a.prawo|250px * CeCe powiedziała, że jego zaproszenie utknęło na poczcie, by nie poczuł się urażony z powodu, że go nie zaprosili na urodziny. * Po pogrzebie gdy CeCe dowiaduje się, że jej telefon został naprawdę uszkodzony i zaczyna płakać i wydaje się, że o mały włos by oparła się na ramieniu Gunthera, ale przyszła starsza pani i skończyło się na tym, że CeCe pochyliła się nad jej ramieniem. * Gunther położył rękę na ramieniu CeCe. * Na koniec, gdy CeCe jest zaskoczona przez wszystkich w mieszkaniu to ona jest także zaskoczona, że wszyscy przyszli, nawet Gunther. * Gunther mógł wybrać wybrać jakąś inną tancerkę z Taniec rządzi w Japonii, ale wybrał CeCe. * Gunther jeszcze pojawił się na imprezie, mimo, że został zaproszony 12 minut przed i ostrzega CeCe przed psem Porkym, zamkniętego w jej pokoju, a potem mówi "Wszystkiego dobrego!". * Gunther powiedział, że czuł się strasznie, że uszkodził telefon CeCe, co oznacza, że nie lubi jej krzywdzić. * Gunther był smutny, że stracił wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, nawet CeCe. * CeCe była szczęśliwa, że Gunther zjawił się na urodzinach. * Gdy Gunther pojawił się na imprezie to patrzył na CeCe. Taniec rządzi w Japonii * Na początku Gunther i CeCe byli połączeni podczas uścisku grupowego. * Kiedy skończyli nagrywać grę Taniec rządzi to Gunther i CeCe stanęli na podobnych stanowiskach.prawo|250px * Kiedy Tinka miała być deportowana z kraju z powrotem do starego to Gunther był bardzo zdenerwowany, więc CeCe wyjaśnia, że Gunther i Tinka potrzebują siebie nawzajem i nie można ich odosobnić. * Na koncercie "niebieskich obcych", jeśliby nie stał Ty z tabletem, na której widniała głowa Deuce'a to Gunther i CeCe by byli obok siebie. * Gdy Rocky powiedziała: "Musimy znaleźć najszybszą trasę do lotniska" to Gunther i CeCe spojrzeli na siebie. * Gunther powiedział "CeCe!" w sposób przyjazny i błagalnym, a Rocky to powiedziała z gniewnym tonem. * Gunther i CeCe zarówno byli zadowoleni z koncertu "niebieskich obcych". * W restauracji, gdy Gunther i Tinka przyszli to CeCe wpatrywał się w Gunthera. * Gunther i CeCe wymienili wiele spojrzeń. * CeCe (wraz z Rocky) przekonały oficera od deportacji Tinki z powrotem do starego kraju, a zamiast tego, wsadzą Gunthera i Tinkę razem do USA.prawo|250px * Gunther (i Tinka) nazwali CeCe (i Rocky) "Baybees!". * CeCe była wyraźnie zła, że Gunther zaprosił Rocky, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że CeCe chciała być z nim sama. * CeCe stanął obok Gunthera, kiedy Tinka miała być deportowana. * Gdy Gunther i Tinka powiedzieli "Sayonara, Baybee!" do CeCe i Rocky to Gunther patrzył na CeCe. * Gdy Gunther podziękował dziewczynom za pomoc to patrzył na CeCe. * Gunther i CeCe pokazują, że pomimo tego, że są nie-przyjaciółmi to naprawdę dbają o siebie. * CeCe i Gunther patrzą na siebie wiele razy. * Kiedy Gary miał powiedzieć kto leci do Japonii to Gunther stał za CeCe. * Gunther i CeCe stanęli obok siebie parę razy, kiedy tańczyli na początku. Sezon 3 Pożar * CeCe była nieszczęśliwa, gdy Tinka powiedziała, że Gunther przeniósł się do starego kraju. Ty It Up * Piosenka relacji "Bring the Fire" została puszczona w tym odcinku. Fanon * Kolor relacji: Pomarańczowy (połączenie kolorów włosów CeCe i Gunthera). prawo|270px * Jedzenie relacji: Ciasteczka (Gunther dał ciasteczka CeCe w odcinku Hot Mess It Up i dał jej przydomek "Małe Ciasteczko"). * Zwierzę relacji: Czarna Pantera (połączenie pomiędzy wewnętrznym kotem Gunthera, panterą i wewnętrznym kotem CeCe, który jest wybrany przez Gunthera, a CeCe się zgodziła - Irbis). * Dzień relacji: 20 marca (dzień premiery odcinka Hot Mess It Up w USA). * Oficjalna nazwa fanów relacji: GeCeBaybees * Szef relacji: Rocky Blue (Ona jako pierwsza połączyła CeCe i Gunthera w parę w odcinku Hot Mess It Up) * Szczęśliwy numer relacji: 11 (bo imiona Gunther (7 liter) i CeCe (4 litery) razem daje 7+4=11) * Miesiąc relacji: Październik (W tym miesiącu jest dużo koloru pomarańczowego, czyli koloru relacji) * Piosenka ze ścieżki dźwiękowej Taniec rządzi relacji: Bring the Fire (CeCe i Gunther tańczyli do niej w odcinku Split It Up) * Pora relacji: Jesień (W tej porze jest dużo koloru pomarańczowego, czyli koloru relacji). Głosowania Jaki jest twój ulubiony odcinek GeCe? Hot Mess It Up Split It Up Reality Check It Up Surprise It Up Czy CeCe zaprzecza w sprawie swoich uczuć do Gunthera? Tak Nie Nie wiadomo Kella (Kenton Duty/Bella Thorne) lewo|150px Kliknij tutaj by przeczytać coś więcej o nich. Galeria link=GeCe/Galeria